


Beauty and the Lumbering Neanderthal

by hollydermovoi



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s02e06 Never Been Kissed, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:46:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollydermovoi/pseuds/hollydermovoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after Never Been Kissed- Karofsky reflects on his feelings for Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Lumbering Neanderthal

**Author's Note:**

> And thus (almost) concludes my ever slow process of cross posting all of my old stories to AO3

_Tale as old as time._

 

It truly was, the outwardly homophobic closeted homosexual Jock, in love with the courageous feminine openly gay boy that was Kurt Hummel

 

_True as it can be._

 

When Hummel had first said they couldn’t get the gay out of him, the last bit of hope left him. Now his beauty might actually be attainable…if it wasn’t for the homophobic hazing they subjecting him to on a daily basis…

 

_Barely even friends,_

 

That was an understatement. In fact, he’d made his beauty’s life such a living hell that he was surprised when after it all; his beauty offered him comfort, friendship and solace. Which, monster that he was, he knew he didn’t deserve. Much as he hated to admit it, his beauty deserved someone who would love him and make him glow with happiness, like that Blaine kid did. But it killed Dave to admit that.

 

_Then somebody bends._

 

He snapped when his beauty actually confronted him for his hypocritical, overly harsh treatment of him, and kissed the boy he loved without even being aware.

 

_Unexpectedly._

 

He still remembers the repulsed horror on his beauty’s face when he finally gave in to his desire. As long as he’ll live, he’ll never get that image out of his head.

 

_Just a little change._

_Small to say the least._

 

It hadn’t really been a little change; it had been a monumental one. The minute he saw him dancing at football practice, he knew that beauty would never be his. Number one, his dad would kill him. And secondly, he had a reputation to uphold, one that did not include cuddling with the beautiful fairy of a boy (AN: Karofsky is using fairy as a term of endearment, and is referring to Kurt as a beautiful, magical, delicate creature only found in fiction and dreams)

 

_Both a little scared,_

 

He had been terrified actually, and knew that the beauty he adored against his will actually feared for his life whenever he saw him coming. Not that he’d admit that it killed him to hurt someone he loved and admired, let alone a courageous beauty like Hummel

 

_Neither one prepared,_

 

God, he’d never been prepared for someone like Hummel, a selfless, loving beauty. Not only a hot body, but as a person, unafraid to embrace the part of him that could quite likely get him killed, especially if he mentioned it in one of the more religious communities, like the one his parents belonged to…

 

_Beauty and the Beast._

 

Hummel was so frickin’ gorgeous and he…. he was a horrible, horrible monster, who crushed the parts he loved most out of his love on a daily basis

 

_Ever just the same,_

 

He hadn’t meant to change the dynamics of their relationship, but Hummel had confronted him with what he knew all along was the undeniable-Hummel didn’t and never would, love him or desire him the way he loved and desired Hummel.

 

_Ever a surprise,_

 

He’d been so resigned to threatening and harming his beauty that it actually shattered him when his beauty had thrown his unattractiveness in his face, and he gave into that impulse he’d so desperately been trying to avoid.

 

_Ever as before,_

 

After it all, he’d tried to avoid Hummel, but then that other boy…had come with Hummel, and both had tried to help him. HIM. He knew then that he’d never stop loving Hummel, not after Hummel tried to help someone who’d hurt him so much…So he denied any knowledge of the incident, and prayed that that would be the end of it. Though he had a sinking feeling that it wouldn’t…

 

_Ever just as sure,_

_As the sun will rise._

 

Every day, Hummel denied their demands for conformity. Every day, Dave fell more irrevocably in love with him, all the while knowing that tomorrow; he’d only love him more.

 

_Tale as old as time._

 

In the cliché fan fictions, those he read in secret, while pretending to do research on his laptop in the thesaurus section of the library where there was no threat of discovery, they were the couple that always loved each other, who just didn’t get together because they were convinced that their crush hated them. Secretly, those were his favorite stories.

 

_Tune as old as song._

 

God, and Hummel’s **voice** – suffice it to say that Dave had a lot of ‘personal time’ after listening to his beauty’s angelic voice. Although if that hypocrite of an “accepting” Glee coach didn’t let Kurt sing whatever the hell he wanted to soon, Karofsky would not regret his actions.

_Bitter sweet and strange,_

_Finding you can change,_

When Hummel and that Blaine kid had offered him help, he’d actually felt his heart stutter. It’d feel so good to stop denying who he inherently was…but then, not only did he remember exactly who his parents were, he saw how Hummel looked at Blaine, and he knew, even if he did and could change, there still would be no chance in hell in him ever ending up with Hummel.

_Learning you were wrong._

He’d been so wrong to hurt Hummel…so very, very wrong. But living where he was, with who his family was, Dave knew that if he didn’t, the consequences wouldn’t just fall on him. They’d fall on Hummel too. The only reason his dad hadn’t gone to run Hummel out of town or worse was because Dave assured him he could take care of it. Just the thought of his father getting a hold on Hummel made Dave feel sicker than torturing Hummel ever could.

_Certain as the sun,_

_Rising in the East_

_Tale as old as time,_

_Song as old as rhyme,_

_Beauty and the beast_

Only in fairytales and fiction did the perfect angel end up with the monster. Only in fiction did the Beauty end up with the Lumbering Neanderthal. And Dave had long ago accepted that his life wasn’t nor ever would be a fairytale.


End file.
